An Unexpected Stranger
by ShindoShuichi
Summary: -Yaoi- -Slash- -SasuNaru- -Lemon- -No Plot- What happens when you put a blond 14 year old boy whose soaked in rain and a raven 17 year old teenager together in a stormy night? Some random-ass smut, Enough Said. -MxM-


A/N: Hey everyone... So after my long break of death... and a hell lot of writer's block, I have continued to transform drabbles into smutty fics... lmao.

Enjoy this one please!

Okay, guys! This story is _random-smut, NO plot, Out of Character characters, and I guess that I am being a little too... quiet? about the fact that Sasuke is angry and... well... pervertedly horny?_

Anyways, doesn't matter, but thanks for the reviews everyone -.-''

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... Only my fingers do... cause I type up all this shit... XD

Sasuke: 17 yrs. old  
Naruto: 14 yrs. old

* * *

It's 2:31 in the morning and I don't know why the fuck I am still up... but I still am. If I didn't know better, I would have already just slept and forgotten all about this stupid day, but _nope_, I have to keep remembering how the stupid manager had to reject my last piece of work, telling me to _'redo it for good measures.'_

Anyways, I'm flipping through all of these dumb channels on my television, skipping through these stupid informercials for the worst products in the history of this town.

Finally settling on a movie of random choice, I hear the thunder crashing outside.

My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I think that if it is the last thing I'll do, it will be to re-submit the piece of crap project that I had to finish for my manager, _Hatake Kakashi_.

I could just sleep, but there is no reason to it, so I watch this boring as a snail movie and shudder whenever the lightning strikes unexpectedly. Suddenly, the doorbell rings and I get up to get the door thinking, _'Whoever the hell the dobe is that's at the door better have a good damned reason to come here at such an hour.'_

Opening the door, I see a boy who isn't much younger than I am, maybe two or three years at most that is shivering from the cold pouring rain outside.  
Any kind of dumb ass could tell why, after scanning this boy's body why he was shivering from the cold... _'All he's wearing in this weather is a thin Tee-shirt and a small pair of shorts that only went down mid-thigh.' _I thought as I looked him up and down.

Before I can let him into my house though, I check how he looks. This kid has wild blond... more like _gold_ hair even in its damp state, blue eyes that could easily mesmerize anyone, three whisker marks on both of his cheeks, giving him the look of a fox.

_'Doesn't look too dangerous of a person to let into my house,'_ I think to myself as I let him in through the doors of my house.

The kid looks really faint so I pretty much command him, "Hey, I think you should sit down on the couch while I look for something to dry you off."

Finding it difficult to find anything that would fit this kid's body figure, I decide that I would just bring him a towel that he could wrap around himself for warmth and dryness as I look for something for him to wear. Heading back to the living room where he is sitting on the couch, _dripping _with water on my carpet, I hand him the towel.

Unfortunately for me, the blond _dobe_ takes his shirt off for some strange reason and sets it down beside him. My eyes lock on to his shorter than normal body and most of all, his sun-kissed skin as he slides his shorts down his legs.

He looks up and somehow our eyes lock for more than I can hope, but as soon as our gazes locked, the kid blushes and diverts his eyes elsewhere, knowing that I was checked him out.

"So do you want to tell me why you were out in the rain at this time?" I ask.

All he does is just shiver and shut his eyes tightly, so I take it as a hint to not ask anything like that. Sighing, I walk back into my room to check the closet to find something for the blond to wear. Everything is way too big, so I decide to just let him wear the smallest thing I have in this closet that passes as a shirt, which is a dark blue tee and would probably still hang on his small frame.

_'Why must children have such small bodies these days?'_ I unconsciously ask myself.

Handing the blue eyed blond the shirt and a clean pair of boxers that just finished drying (I was doing laundry too), seeing as that they were the only things that would fit on his slim waist... or hips. Heading back to my room, I fetch a pillow and blanket for him to wrap himself in while I decide what to do with him; after all, I can't keep some stranger in my house.

As I approach the couch, I find the dobe already sleeping soundly, his eyes shut and my body now peaceful, a real difference from the shaking boy that I had seen just a few minutes ago.

(A/N: Just for your info, Sasuke is really perverted... which is really out of character... eh...)

Curiousity creeping up and impulse driving me, I set the pillow down underneath his head as I gently run my hands through his silky gold hair. I feel something inside of me contracting, not the most comfortable of things, but it sends a rush of adrenaline through me, making every touch euphoric. Reaching my hands down, I move the blanket and see his small body; his arms wrapped around his body protectively.

Lifting his shirt, I lightly brush my thumb against his left nipple, causing the kid to shudder evidently, but for different reasons, better reasons. My heart starts to pound, reminding me of the last time I've ever felt this kind of excitement.

I lower my head, brushing my lips against the boy's and immediately, I feel his lips flutter against my own, the feeling softer than even the most silkiest feather.

My heart pounds harder as I lick my lips, moistening them as I allow my fingers to trail down his lightly muscled body, eventually reaching the waistband of the boxers I let him borrow, slowly tugging it down his thighs.

As the boxers go even further down, my eyes slightly widen from the sight. His entire length being fully erect, hard and flat against his pelvis just from my soft touches. Licking my lips, this time at the enticing sight, I take a hold of the blond's member and stroke softly, causing him to moan.

Taking his manhood, in my mouth, I slowly bob my head as I blow the boy, both my hands openly roaming throughout his body, imitating the movement of snakes.

Glancing up just to see his face for a moment, I hide a smirk as I take in the sight of the blond whose cerulean eyes are clouded by lust as he attempts to buck his hips further into my throat.

The kid's face then scrunches up as his mind then synchronizes with his body, leading him into a full out pleasured moan.

Barely audibly, he whispers, "Pl-please... don't... stop..." as I hum, sending vibrations from his cock to all over his body.

Ignoring him, I stop abruptly and smirk. I know that it is a bad habit to have, but when amused, I just can't help but smirk.

Looking confused, he asks, "What's...wrong?"

Huskily, I reply, my breath ghosting over his ear, "I don't know, _should_ there be something wrong?"

I begin to strip myself of my clothes, already feeling my erection trying to fight its freedom out of my now tight jeans. Conveniently, there is a condom that Sakura gave me the other day somewhere, but I don't really remember where it is.

Growling impatiently, the blond licks, nips and sucks on my now bare erection, making me groan as he softly grinds his hips against my own.

Stilling grinding our hips together, he asks quite timidly, "Do you have a condom anywhere?"

"Somewhere in that drawer I think," I moan as I gesture to the end table beside the couch.

Pulling the lubed condom out of the drawer, he tears it open with his mouth and places it over my own length not too slowly before he quickly slams down on my erection with his entrance, completely sheathing it in him.

Seizing the moment, I switch our positions so that I am sprawled on top of him as his legs flung over my shoulders, my erection still deep inside of his tight ass.

Forgetting about allowing him to adjust, I immediately pull back out and pound right back into his ass, causing him to moan loudly. I continue to thrust harder and harder into him, attempting to aim at a specific spot.

The blond arches his back, using his arms to support himself as his nails dig into my shoulder blades as I strike his prostate with my cock. He seems even more out of breath as he tries to swallow down the moan that desperately tries to escape his throat.

I can feel his breaths becoming more shallow as I pound into him, his muscles contracting as his climax edges closer. His tanned skin glistening in the light with the beads of sweat forming, I move my hand and try to stroke his length while thrusting in and out of him.

Our bodies heating up, I too begin to sweat as I thrust extra deeply into him and tightly clench onto his erection with my hand as he cums into my hand, letting out an orgasmic and throaty moan.

His muscles tensing around my length, I continue to thrust until I cum a minute after into the condom. The blond beauty is flushed with his cum still warm on our stomachs as I pull out of him, exhausted.

Smiling, I ask the kid, "Hey, what's your name, _dobe_?"

_-Owari.-  
_

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, so it wasn't as great as I hoped it would be, but at least it was something... right?? 

Anyways, I think that all I can tell you guys is that I won't be here for a while... Cause I'll be down in Jamaica for a week, so I don't know if I can actually update anything that has a _real_ plot. Sorry everyone!

Yuki: sweat drop  
Shuichi: Fuck me now Yuki or we break up dramatically!

Reviews are welcome... maybe a flame or two.

Nyu


End file.
